The Ultimate Sin
by heckayes
Summary: Bella loves Edward, very much, but she is unsure about how faithful she can be when she remembers the sensual warmth Jacob provides her.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Edward," sighed Bella, "why do we have to continue waiting? Let's just go to the store and get some bubblegum."

"What are you talking about? You know that Carlisle will have my ass on ice if I leave now! Just wait until he returns with Emmett and we can leave then."

Bella hissed but agreed with her fiancée. She knew that fighting him too much was futile. Besides, Carlisle had demanded that the two stay at home. With the werewolves around and the Russian vampire coven on the loose, they didn't want to risk anything. The thought of the werewolves made Bella's heart skip a beat. She was extremely grateful that Edward cannot read her mind at a time like this, as her thoughts wondered to Jacob Black and his luscious, juicy lips. Oh, what she would do with that boy…if she wasn't to be married to Edward. She loved Edward more than anything, but the lustful side in her did desire Jacob a little bit. It would just be fun to be with someone warm for once, not the icy man sculpture that she was desperately in love with.

"Oh" sighed Bella, thinking of a warm bed and Jacob's dark silky hair.

"What?" Edward looked at her with a worried look.

"Hmm? Nothing." Bella smiled. "You look worried, you worry about me too much." Bella brought her mind back to reality and stroked Edward's strong arms delicately. Edward smiled warmly and laughed.

"Well, Bells, give me less of a reason to worry!" She smiled but secretly went back to her daydream of Jacob when Edward called her by Jacob's pet name of her. She could see herself frolicking in the woods with the man-wolf. He would playfully chase her before gently wrapping her up and setting her on the ground and tease her lips with sweet, warm kisses. Kisses that Edward couldn't grant her. Kisses that made her drool.

Her thoughts were quickly abrupted by her cell phone buzzing next to her. The number was unknown.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Bella! It's Jake, Jake Black," the voice said.

"I shouldn't be talking to you after what happ…" Bella started, her conscious kicking in.

"Bella, stop. I know what you've been thinking about and I want the same. Meet me tonight. I'll make your dreams come true."

The line went dead as Bella dropped her phone in disbelief. Edward stared at her, curious. She smiled at him warmly, but was quickly developing an escape plan for that night. She had to see what Jacob had to offer before she became immortal. She just needed to make sure her decision was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella glanced around cautiously in the dark. It was futile; she could see nothing in the absolute darkness that surrounded her. Considering her most recent brush with a violent death, she should've been more frightened by the dark, chilling forest. However, Bella's mind was full of anticipation. She hadn't done much more than dreamed of Jacob Black in the last couple months, much less seen his warm, brown eyes or touched his strong muscles, so alive. She loved her fiancee, Edward, but she did miss the warmth of a live human being. She didn't intend to do anything disgraceful with Jacob, she loved Edward far too much to betray him like that. However, just feeling that warm skin would hopefully satisfy her desires, at least until she was changed into a vampire herself. Then, the warmth wouldn't matter anymore. She too would be cold marble, like her impeccable future husband.

Bella heard a branch snap behind her and she jumped.

"Clumsy girl, it's just me." Jacob said, stepping behind her.

Bella jumped up and hugged him, "Jacob!!"

"Bella," Jacob sighed, his voice husky with emotion. "I've missed you."

"Jacob, I've missed you too! How are things in La Push?" Jacob answered Bella and they continued their small talk as she lay cuddled up next to him. Bella was starting to drift to sleep when there was a loud noise, sounding like a snarl coming from behind the boy and girl.

"Jacob?" Bella hugged tight to him as he quickly morphed into his werewolf form.

"Who's there?!" Jacob snarled out into the dark, over the rush of wind through trees.

"Oh hush dog," came Edward's gentle, angelic voice. "I was just checking to see if Bella was done. You are far too protective of her. I'm going to get jealous if you carryon so much." Edward smirked and Bella went to hug him.

"Oh stop Edward. Jacob was just telling me about my dad and his father's fishing trip. It sounds like Charlie Swan is just as clumsy as his daughter!!" Jacob laughed loudly, awkwardly. Bella and Edward both looked at him, quizzical.

"Sorry, I ummmm…well, it looks like everything is good here. Good to see you again Bella. Keep in touch and be safe." He leaned over and hugged her, bringing his face close to hers. "I'll always love you," he whispered .

"I can hear you dog…remember that certain mind-reading ability I posess?" Edward glared at Jacob.

"Oh, right," Jacob grinned sheepishly. "Well, too bad you can't read Bella's!" He quickly jumped up and leapt into the forest toward La Push.

Bella flushed furiously, "Edward, you know it's you I love…"

"Shhh…silly girl. I know, it's me you are marrying. Don't worry, I know your love is true. Now, come on. Let's go home. You need to sleep love." Edward swept Bella up in his arms and kissed her cheek as he began running towards the mansion.


End file.
